School in the sky
by Waffle3311
Summary: Endymion is forced to protect the princess of the moon at her school to enforce the good will of the people of Earth. Add a couple of bad guys and some plots to really get this story rolling...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the poor plot I came up with.

This is my first story so bear with me please. Thank you in advance to all the reader; feel free to leave a comment on improvements and/or success points, thanks again.

"They're going to do what?!" Mina shouted as loud as she could in a whisper and managed to drop her pencil at the same time. At the relatively loud outburst came four pairs of hand trying to shush up the noise. "Zip it clueless, the teacher might see us, and guess what'll happen then" Ray stated while checking to see if their secret conversation was still a secret. Mina, with strange arm wavings motioned Serenity to continue with her story which she had interrupted. Serenity chuckled at her dear friend's antics and with fervent urgings from Mina continued with her news in a hushed tone, "Metallica is becoming more and more of a threat, as we all know, and Earth is hoping to gain favor with Mother by assisting help. So their reasoning is that a bodyguard will help protect me and ultimately strengthen the trust of the moon and earth. Basically I now get tailed 24 hours a day, aren't I special?" she finished with sarcasm. Lita rolled her eyes and returned to her apathetic state of flipping her pencil, "What use is a bodyguard honestly? He'll probably just pound anyone who tries to come within 3 feet of our princess…probably doesn't have enough brains to know what 3 feet is, maybe just an arm's reach." Ami gave a little chuckle at her friend's look of distaste and focused back on the lesson unlike the rest of the crew who were occupied with other topics. Serenity withdrew from the little conversation about the upcoming ball and faced front while really sorting matters in her mind. She was worried but she hid this fact well. It wasn't the fact that Earth suggested another futile plan to help strengthen the relations between Earth and the Moon Kingdom; she actually thought it was quite nice of them. But a bodyguard wouldn't stop Metallica from get what she wanted and she wanted her crystal; no one could stop her and she knew it. Serenity had known from the first attack that she was in trouble because her Silver Crystal was too big of an incentive, always had been. The power of the beautiful jewel was tremendous but Serenity knew she couldn't control it and Metallica could; that spelled trouble in multiple languages. For the time being, Serenity had ignored the imminent pressure and continued with school and friends with fake interest, but her best friends could sense something was wrong and they have been a pillar of strength for her. They gave her enough strength to continue when sometimes she just wanted to quit. Her friends will always be here for her, that much she knew, but problem was she going to be able to protect them? Could she be trusted to keep all of them alive? Serenity sighed, this burden was too much for one person to bear but luckily she had friends to help her. Mina, Raye, Ami, Lita...the best friends one could have. Her mother once told her when she was younger that only the fortunatest souls have someone to share life with and to experience true friendship is an extraordinary gift. Serenity smiled at the past memory and whole heartedly agree, her friends were everything to her now and forever.

**In another part of school:**

The stern head master continued to walk down the hall with a brisk pace completely unsuited for anyone but an official, once again uttering rather meaningless protocols that had been spoken more than enough times.The unlucky recipient of these instructions played his part well, answering when questioned and giving an occasional nod. Satisified with his signs of acknowledgment, the headmaster continued to ramble while leading the student to the destination at hand. Endymion followed the stout woman, all the while searching for bathrooms and noticing the change in numbers; he knew that this valuable information would come in handy soon enough. This would be his home for the next few months and he highly doubted anyone would teach him the ropes so to say--afterall, this is still school, no matter how private or elite. At his old school, he made sure students played fair but he had to compromise his situation as he toughed out another futile plan to improve relations between Earth and the moon. Still, he couldn't compromise his work ethics, he was but a humble student seeking an education. After a few more turns, the headmaster arrived at the destination and stopped abruptly facing Endymion with a stern expression that softened before speaking, "I wish you luck with your endeavors"; and with that, the headmaster headed back to her office leaving Endymion to figure it out. Endymion glanced at the now empty corridors and turns the doorknob to reveal…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? I know my writing can come out rather tedious and boring but it'll be better I hope. This is basically the prologue, just me trying to establish the plot. Next chapter will be out on December 7th (every Friday fyi). Thanks again for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Alright readers, here goes another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

--------------

Endymion opened the surprisingly light door to reveal twenty something blank faces staring right at him; apparently he had interrupted the professor's lesson. "Eck-hem, may I help you?" questioned the wheezy old man standing in front of the board. Deciding that his fate was unchangeable, Endymion moved towards the man who he perceived as the teacher and handed him the convenient little piece of paper that explained his situation. After he was done skimming through and making affirmative noises, the professor pointed to a seat next to a girl with quite the peculiar hairstyle and asked him to sit down and partake in the lecture. Awkwardly Endymion maneuvered his belongings to the designated spot all the while still drawing curious glances from the class. Finally reaching his seat, he sat down only to discover he was surrounded by girls. At first glance, he could tell which one of them was the princess of the moon by the distinct characteristic of her hair, after all it was rather unique. "Good morning Serenity" he whispered, "I'm the guard sent for you, how do you do?" Serenity gave him a generic smile and turned back towards the professor with the least bit of interest towards him. Puzzled at first, Endymion decided that Serenity was right to listen in class and he shouldn't disrupt her learning process. However he couldn't exactly focus when he saw a tall brunette staring at him with open distrust; the expression was definitely not friendly. Serenity, placid as she seemed on the outside, was having an inner battle; he was the prince of Earth Endymion! Oh the king was sly but she figured out his plan; he didn't want to just show Earth's good will, he wanted a marriage alliance. Why else would he send his only son to 'protect' her? Well she wasn't going to have any part in it, period. And that Endymion pretending to be all nice and amiable, well she'll make sure any advances of his won't work. Serenity felt even worse, all this and Metallica to worry about…and she didn't even understand the lesson.

The bell rang shrilly but was barely heard among the bustle that came after class ended. Endymion decided now was a better time to talk to the princess and devise a strategy suitable for her protection. He caught up to her as she walked out of the classroom, "Princess Serenity, I'm Endymion at your service. Now concerning your safety, I believe that it is crucial for you to stay close to me; I made special accommodations for my room to be next to yours and therefore I could prevent any suspicious personnel from entering your room. But you must be inside before dark as--" Serenity cut him off at this point; the docile little princess who had quietly taken notes moments before was not happy, "I'm sorry Endymion but I have no intention of you protecting me. I have my guards who are also my friends as you can see," she pointed to the 4 girls who were only a little distance away, "and I really don't need anymore protection. Thank you for your concern but it isn't necessary." Serenity stated all this and was lost among the crowd before Endymion could react to her words. "Wait," he shouted puzzled; he stood there trying to remember his actions, what had he done to invoke such dissatisfaction? He contemplated his next course of action: should he go around campus looking for the princess or should he head to class? Well he figured the princess would be safe in broad daylight and with people all around, it was nights when she was alone that he was worried about. "Better get to class" he said to himself grimly.

Meanwhile, Serenity was walking to the fountain in the middle of the quad where the gang always met and within minutes, the rest of the crew met up and were relaxing. Mina, cheery as always was bouncing off the wall, exclaiming how cute Endymion was, "oh my goodness guys! When he walked inside the room, I thought I was going to scream out of happiness." "Oh no Mina, you would've chased him away and then Serenity wouldn't have someone to protect her" Raye said with a smirk. Serenity exhaled the breath she had been holding, and wailed undignified "Guyyyyyys…I can't do this! He's going to be tailing me and and and…" Serenity gave a long groan that was rudely interrupted by a sudden shadow casted on them. "Well well…" a nasally voice commented, "Princess, how are you." Serenity and company stopped their various actions and stared at the figure who turned out to be Beryl, Duchess of the moon kingdom. Serenity turned faint pink for her quite undignified sounds that she was sure everyone heard, "Oh Beryl, how delightful to see you! I've been great, and you?" Serenity exclaimed quite happily, Beryl had always been nice to her and they've been great friends as kids. Beryl gave a little smile, "Well so much better now we have a new hunk on campus. I'm sure we'll get acquainted soon…" and with a little wave, she was off with her posse. "I don't like that girl." Lita stated while still watching their retreating backs. "I know what you mean" Raye said distastefully, "Have you noticed how she completely ignores us, like we're trash or something?" "And I swear, she's the one who keeps leaving trash on my desk in Science class" Ami said in a huff before returning to her book. Serenity gave a mirthful laugh, "Oh guys. You're reading way too much into her; Beryl and I were best friends way back when. She might seem like she's a snob sometimes, but that's just her way." Serenity reassured her friends before she went to examine the school bulletin. Mina, Raye, Lita, and Ami gave each other a furtive look, Beryl was trouble and they knew it. Their princess was too naïve to do anything about it so in her best interest, they would need to take action.

-------------------------

Hey look I got it out a day early, how awesome. So, how was it? cross fingers


End file.
